Story of a Fox
by funluver
Summary: This is the story of The Hunger Games told in Allison Trix's Point of View. Aka Foxface. This is the story of how a Mistake in the past haunts her and her family today.


**I've been thinking about this story for so long! This is a Promo I will update maybe in a few weeks. Only if I hear good feedback. This is something that I put my all into so I really hope you like the very first chapter of The story of a Fox.**

* * *

Only so long till the 74 annual reaping day. I sit in the middle of a field filled with nothing but dirt and electrical wires stretching out into the distance. Nothing but metal. No trees no grass just a few long lines of houses. My skin is soaked with sweat, I've been training all day in the heat. Sage my best friend is the only person that knows why I train. He's actually my only friend. Everyone in the district thinks my family is being punished by the Capitol. Everyone would be right.

Years ago my Father deceived the Capitol when he worked for them. His youngest brother that lived here in District 5 was reaped into the 58th Hunger Games. My dad was forced to watch his brother starve, freeze be beaten and stabbed. He had enough, so he stole money that was given to other tributes and used it for his brother.

President Snow found out, and fired him sending us all back to his home District. Not only that but all of Carlo Trix's children were destined to be in the Hunger Games. My sister Maya and I figured that out. After our 3rd brother went in the 69th Hunger Games. Her and i decided to start Training. We could never tell our parents what we thought even if they thought the same thing. We would all become an Avox.

Even though we trained our hardest when Maya was reaped during the 71st Hunger Games she died. I watched as a career plunged his dagger into her heart. She was my closest sister. I watched as that boy suffered from a snake bite. I was happy! Not satisfied. I'm going to win this Game. I tried to have my brother join me in training. He wasn't convinced that after 4 of our siblings died that he would end up there as well.

My thoughts come to an end when I feel lips on mine. "Sage!"

"What?" He says with a smile and leans down to kiss me again. I'm sitting on the floor trying to lift weights. He's not helping any. This is normal for us. He says he likes me a lot. I try and tell him not too, that he and I were never going to last.

"Sage stop! I'm training." I say beneath his lips.

"I know." He says pulling away. "I couldn't help myself."

"If you help me maybe just maybe you and I could be together when I win." I say with a smile. I like Sage a lot too that's why I wont let him fall in love with me. If I do die, which I wont. I don't want him to have to deal with the aftermath. I lost a lot of people I love 4 to be exact. The grief hurts incredibly bad. I would never ever let him love me.

"Fine." He says reluctantly. Then helps me lift the 100 pounds above my head. Sage and I run a couple more miles then leave for home. He gives me a long lingering hug which I can't complain. Then lets me go. We walk away to our houses separated by miles and miles.

. . . . .

When i walk into the house it's the same old picture. My mom is sitting on the couch playing with some cards by herself. While my dad is looking for a job. My brother is no where to be seen.

My mother never seems to ask where I have been after a long day out. She never really asks me about anything. She's out of it, she really doesn't speak at all. Her dull red hair hangs in a lazy pony tail, her clothes are grey and dangling off her extremely skinny body. She changed a lot after we moved away from the Capitol. She use to be all smiles and giggly and happy always wearing the top name designer clothes, Now she never smiles and never changes clothes.

My Father on the other hand try's to provide for us we get food every month or so. We are all skinny if the doctors saw us they would diagnose us as anorexic. Although it's not our fault that we are skinny it's the fact that not one of my siblings or I ever signed up for a tesserie. My father said He would be doing everything he can to get us food and keep us out of the Games. He sits in a chair at the corner of the small building we accept as a house and reads the paper in his boney hands. He has light red hair and very light skin like just like my mom.

My little brother is a bit in need of help. After Maya died he's never been the same. My poor brother saw her death, when I told him not too look he was only ten. He never understood what the Games were until then. A cruel entertainment piece for the Capitol. Now he sits in his room looking at the ceiling never turning away. Even when we have food he just stays in his room looking at nothing. I go in every once in a while to talk to him try and get him too eat. Sometimes it works other times it doesn't. The only time He ever comes out of his room is when the reaping season comes. He has brown hair that comes from my mothers side. It's long and dirty. I tried to cut it once. He almost killed me. He looks sickly like we all do. Volts is his name. Named after my uncle.

Me on the other hand. Well I'm just fighting to survive. I want to bring my family back to the Capitol aspect of life. Living in a huge house in the Victors Village. Having all the food we want. Letting my district have some decent food when I get back. And never having my brother end up in the Hunger Games. Maybe my mom would smile then and my dad wouldn't feel so bad. My brother well I don't think theres any way of going back with him. I just want him to be safe and out of the Capitol's reach. Anyone that is not what the Capitol thinks as normal are captured has their tongues cut out.

I make some mush out of Mash potatoes, carrots and tomatoes. The only things we have left until next food delivery day. My father attempts a smile. "How's Sage?" He asks looking at me, taking a bite of what I call mush.

"Oh he's fine. You know same old same old. Why do you ask?" My father usually keeps to himself. He doesn't care about other peoples lives besides my mother's and his children.

"You seem to be hanging around him a lot lately just curious."

Should I tell him what I have been doing with him? so he doesn't suspect anything thats not happening? What will it hurt? we only have three days till reaping if they want to cut out my tongue go right ahead. Then I don't have to go to the Games. Though I do have to work for the Capitol. That doesn't sound that great. How will they know though? I mean I am confined in my own house.

"Dad I train with him. He helps me get ready for the up coming Hunger Games."

"What makes you think your going to be in the Hunger Games? It's never guaranteed."

"Vibe, Electro, Nikilo, Maya? They were all there! I'm next." I tell him confidently.

"No no your not." My dad says irritated.

"Let her think that way we can't stop her." My mother says in a dead voice. She stuffs her face very unlady-like.

I'm shocked when she speaks. Nothing nice ever seems to leave her lips. Why? My eyes fill. Even though I know I am going into the games I just wish she would have told me I'm not going. I finish my dinner and End up in my room. I lay down and drift off to wait for the next day to train. Sage and I are going to have to be very careful since the Peacekeepers will be marching around. My consciousness leaves me in my dreams.

* * *

**Whose going to end up going into the games with her? What's going to happen In the next few hours before the Reaping? I know but you don't. So stay tuned for a little while. R&R Thanks.**


End file.
